South of Anywhere
by C.N.Webster
Summary: Ashley has everything thing anyone could ever want, fame, money, adoring fans, and any girl she wants. What happens when she runs into Spencer Carlin, a girl she left and had a confusing relationship with back in Los Angeles four years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own South of Nowhere or any of it's characters. Warning: at times this story would range from T to M at different points. Enjoy**

 **Chapter One**

My sold out tour has come to a close and I'm getting drunk in some upscale New York nightclub. There is loud music, plenty of booze, and people are dancing all over one another. There is a girl passed out in one of the red booths and the lights are flashing green and blue all around the large dark room. I'm off to the left of the bar dancing to the beat of the music with some random blonde I've never met before. I have some blue mix drink, called the Mind Eraser, in my left hand, and I guess you could say that I'm having a fantastic night.

The girl I'm dancing with, I think her name is Alexa, slips her hands under my mid drift shirt and over my stomach as she leans in to kiss me. Her hands start to trail up further and her lips slide down to my neck. At this point I know where this is leading and even though I have had my fair share of bathroom hook ups, I'm trying to be a little more classy. The keyword being a little. So, instead of the bathroom, I call an Uber to take us to my suite since my driver was stuck in traffic. The whole ride there the blonde is kissing on my neck and teasing me by running her finger up and down my inner thighs. I'm sure the guy driving the SUV was getting quite a show.

By the time we reach the hotel, I'm practically running to the elevator to take me up to the penthouse. As the elevator doors close, I feel nothing but this girl's body on my own. Hands are roaming everywhere. I manage to swipe my key card to get the elevator moving. The doors open right into the suite and the rest is well…I don't really kiss and tell.

Shortly after my little rendezvous, the girl fell asleep and I slipped back into my clothes before heading down to the hotel bar. I was hungry and still way too sober for 1am. As I head through the lobby I get a few stares. I wonder if I should have fixed my make up a little more. Is that a little paranoid of me?

As I walk in another blonde catches my eye. There is something familiar about her demeanor. The way she is playing with her hair and talks with her hands. I study the girl for a moment, not paying attention to where I'm going. I nearly knock over some guy dressed in a business suit standing with his arm around a girl that looks like she could be his daughter. No judgy here.

The commotion causes the blonde girl to turn around and when I look back ours eyes meet. I would know those eyes anywhere, "Spencer?" I asked, sounding a tad more confused than I wanted to.

"Ashley?" She asks matching my tone. At least I wasn't the only confused person. Spencer lives in Los Angeles, where we both met in high school. Of all places, I never expected her to be in some hotel bar in New York, not to mention our very complicated relationship.

I walk over and give her one of the most awkward hugs I have ever given in my life. She looks amazing and I'm suddenly regretting my rendezvous decision I have been waiting for me upstairs.

Before I can get another word out, the girl sitting to the right of Spencer stands up and jumps in front of Spencer. "Oh my god!" strange girl practically screams, "Spencer! It's Ashley Davies!"

"I know hun," Spencer responds patting the girl on the shoulder.

My heart hurts as the word hun escapes her lips. Crazy girl turns back to Spencer possibly more confused than ever.

There is a small awkward pause before Spencer breaks it, "Sara, remember when I told you about my friend Ashley from high school?"

With her mouth hanging wide open, crazy girl, I mean Sara, shakes her head yes. I guess she couldn't gather in words because silence filled the space yet again.

My mind was still hung up on the whole hun comment. So many questions are running through my mind, but the only words that escape are, "What are you doing here?"

Spencer stares down at her hands for a moment, a nervous habit of hers, before she looks over at crazy girl then back over to me, "Well, Sarah had some presentations to give at a technology conference and since I've never been to New York, I decided to tag along."

My mind is traveling a mile a minute, I might be a tad more drunk then I originally thought because they aren't very coherent thoughts, before I could stop it my hand motions between the two of them, "And you two are?"

She wraps her arm around crazy's, "Sara is my fiancé."

I have to swallow a lump in my throat, "Ohhh…" I pause, "That's great! I couldn't be happier for you two!" That was way to spastic Ashley.

Spencer opens her mouth to say something, but before she can, I feel two arms wrap around my waist, "There you are", the owner of the arms says.

When I look back, I see the same blonde I thought would still be upstairs, "Oh hey… you." I respond.

I look over at Spencer, who is showing absolutely no emotion.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends here," the blonde asks slipping her hand into mine.

I laugh uncomfortably, "Yeah," I snort, "Um, this is Spencer and Sara. Sara is here on business and they are actually engaged!"

"Aw aren't you both the cutest," the blonde says, reaching her hand out for a shake, "I'm Alexis."

"Yeah! This is Alexis," I say as if I knew it all along.

"Nice to meet you Alexis," Spencer says, shaking her hand, "Well, we have an early flight tomorrow, so we better get going. It was nice to see you again Ashley."

"You too," I say as I watch her walk away. I mentally kick myself for ever leaving LA four years ago. I was confused and had a music career that was starting off. I ran away from everything I really wanted and in the end lost the only thing that ever mattered.

 **AN: This is just a test run of a story i have been thinking about. Let me know what you think. I am sort of test driving this idea and gaging reactions. Reviews will motivate me to write more. Also, a lot more news to come if I continue! Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry that it took so long for me to post an update. I work in retail and it's been crazy setting up for Black Friday. Now, this chapter will be a little short, but it's setting up for future chapters, sort of like a filler, but still important to the story. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Two

I wake up the next morning with a slight headache to the sound of my alarm going off reminding me of my morning workout. I quickly silence the annoying beeping before sitting up. I look off to my side expecting to see the stranger from the club sleeping beside me, but instead I see a note on the night stand with some Advil and a bottle of water.

 _Ashley,_

 _Thank you for an amazing night last night. If you ever want to do that again or you just need someone to talk to about the girl from the hotel bar, I left my number in your phone._

 _Alexis_

I smile at the letter and quickly down the Advil and water. However, my smile quickly fades as I remember the conversation down in the hotel bar. The word engaged echoes in my head. I can't believe she is getting married. I grab my phone and scroll through my contacts before I see her name. I think about texting her, but what would I say? Hey, I know we haven't talked in four years because I left without even saying goodbye or giving you any explanation to move to New York, but it was great seeing you!

In reality, I don't know why, I just upped and left. I told my sister, Kyla, and my friend, Aiden, that I had just needed time to focus on my music. However, the real reason was Spencer was still in high school, possibly going away to college, and I was scared of what we had. It was too real and I just left. Eventually, my music career began to take off and avoiding the situation was easier then facing it.

Eventually, I had enough of re-living my life's failures with Spencer, so I quickly showered and got ready for my day. Even though my tour was over I had plenty of meetings and PR events over the next couple of days to get over my little run in with Spencer. Today, I was given an all exclusive interview about my tour and holiday favorites, like Starbuck's holiday blends. Yes, Starbuck does sponsor me, I show no shame.

As quickly as the morning came, it went and now I'm sitting on a red couch looking at a lovely host, boasting about my previous sold out tour. The host and I are laughing at some lame joke that she read off the teleprompter and the interview was about to come to a close. I was relatively surprised at the lack of personal questions, mainly about my personal life. That is until…

"So, Ashley…" the host pauses,"Is it true that you don't celebrate Thanksgiving?"

A huge knot form in the back of my throat, "Where did you get that idea from?" I say crossing my legs uncomfortably.

"Well, last year you sang at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and spent the evening at the clubs. Then, the year before that you were still on tour and spent that Thanksgiving also at the clubs."

I was beginning to see her point.

"So, that would leave one to assume you haven't celebrated Thanksgiving in a long time. Are you planning on doing the same this Thursday?"

I fake laugh, "Well, of course not." Now it's my turn to pause. I don't even think I realized that Thanksgiving was two days from now. "This year I can't promise that I won't end up at a club at some point," the crowd laughs, "But at least this year, I'll be spending most of the day with my sister and friends back home in LA." Kyla is going to hate me.

"Well then, there you have it folks, until next time."

Quickly, the on air light turns off and everyone starts to scurry around. I quickly make my exit out the back to call Kyla.

The phone kept ringing and ringing. "Come on Kyla, pick up," I nearly yell out loud.

"Thanksgiving in LA, huh?," comes a voice on the other end.

I roll my eyes, thats the problem with live shows.

"Well, I was thinking that…" I begin to say.

"Ashley, I already have plans to go to, well you know, like every year" Kyla cuts me off.

Again, I feel like I've been stabbed in the stomach. Kyla has been going over to Spencer's house for Thanksgiving ever since we met after my dad died. My mom was always off with one of her latest boy toys and our other family either lived to far away or didn't care about us. So, the Carlin's took us in. I smile as I remember Mr. C's, Spencer's dad's, pumpkin pie.

I frown as I am brought back to my conversation with my sister. I small tear escapes my eye as all the emotion I've been holding in all these years tries to seep out.

I clear my throat as head back towards my dressing room to get away from any prying ears. "Ky, why didn't you tell me."

I didn't even have to explain further, because she knew exactly what I was talking about. "How did you find out?"

"Oddly enough, I ran into them at a hotel bar."

Kyla chucked, "Of course you did. Look, it was nothing against you Ashley, I just didn't think you would care."

I quickly close the dressing room door behind me, "Of course I care Kyla!"

"I know you care Ashley, but it was also Spencer's business, not mine or yours."

I run my fingers through my hair, "Can you at least talk to her for me? See if I can maybe join y'all again for dinner?"

Kyla sighs before agreeing. I'm not sure what to expect really, I just hope somehow, Spencer can learn to forgive me.

 **AN #2: Thank you all for reading! Reviews are always awesome and motivate me more. Also, I am currently working on my own novel at the time being. (Yes, it does have LGBT love story involved) Does anyone know of any places that I could post some chapters or plot information for some feedback? Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

 **Replies to my reviewers!**

 **Godlove: thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

 **Guest #1: Thank you so much, hope you liked my second chapter!**

 **southtrash: Are you still (slightly at least) intrigued? any advice to where you would like to see this go?**

 **k1989: thank you! stay tuned for more :)**

 **guest #2: I agree that it does have some familiarity. I hope to make it as different as possible though! Any thoughts on how to make sure I keep it on another level? haha. Thanks for your thoughts!**

 **katiebeth125: hello, I'm glad you liked it. I definitely plan to keep it going as long as someone wants to read it.**

 **guest #3: Here is a new update! hope you enjoyed it. sorry it was short! thank you!**


End file.
